


Нет уз сильнее

by Gwailome, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwailome/pseuds/Gwailome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019





	Нет уз сильнее

— И тогда мы больше не будем скрываться, а они обретут то, о чём и не могли мечтать, — и всё это благодаря нам, тебе и мне!  
Геллерт обхватывает мою шею рукой, притягивая ближе, не давая отстраниться, широко распахнутыми, горящими глазами прикипая к моим зрачкам. Голова у меня слегка плывёт, как после нескольких кружек эля, и мир кажется огромным прекрасным приключением, залитой солнцем картой, лежащей под нашими ногами. Так на меня действуют слова друга, его голос, его близость и вдохновение. Впрочем, «друга» — не самое подходящее слово, и я уже какое-то время тщетно пытаюсь найти нужное. Друзья играют вместе в крикет, спорят ночи напролет и вытаскивают друг друга из передряг. Влюбленные (я всегда неудержимо краснею, даже думая об этом) спят в одной постели, творят глупости и мечтают о домике с палисадником. Братья дерутся, ездят на каникулы порознь и видят одинаковые сны. Напарники, товарищи, сообщники — все эти слова, как луч прожектора, выхватывают только одну часть клубка, в который сплетены наши мысли, чувства, мечты и опасения. Никакие влюбленные так не зажигают мысли друг друга, никакой брат не поцелует так упоительно, никакие друзья так не чувствуют друг друга. Мы всё это сразу — и ещё немного больше.  
Я смотрю в разноцветные глаза Геллерта, и как всегда меня охватывают удивительные чувства — его светлый глаз, голубовато-серый, но очень светлый, вовсе не похож на небо, как можно подумать. Он вызывает ощущение, словно ты поднялся на заснеженную гору, и вокруг серо-белый холодный простор, от которого захватывает дух. И чёрный глаз не черный, а темно-карий, и очень тёплый то и дело, как глубокая речная вода в летнем омуте, где колышутся тени, в который ты смотришь зачарованно, пока совсем не теряешь понятия о времени и месте. Но всего этого издали не видно, а только так, лицом к лицу. И поэтому, наверно, всё это вижу только я, потому что не знаю другого человека, которого Геллерт подпустил бы к себе так близко, во всех смыслах.  
Он гибкий, хлесткий, блестящий, опасный, как рапира — но теперь, оказавшись так близко, я чувствую, вижу, знаю (я говорил, что любовь оглупляет, но в моём случае я то и дело удивляюсь, каким проницательным она меня делает), что за этим безупречно-уверенным фасадом таится слабость, уязвимость, даже боль. Я знаю, потому что ношу в душе её отражение, и это то, что скрепляет нас сильнее страсти, уважения и уз крови.  
Он моё спасение от одиночества, а я — его...  
[/MORE]


End file.
